


Pink as a Peach

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: “How do I look?” Arin asks, his tone coy. The fucker knows exactly what he’s doing. After Dan had complimented him maybe a little too much after the Sonic dress pictures, Arin had wanted to see Dan’s reaction to him in a sexy woman’s costume first hand.“Uh,” Dan says, feeling as intelligent as he sounds.





	

Dan fidgets nervously where he sits on Arin’s bed, waiting for his friend to come out of the bathroom. They’re having an office Halloween party, and without Suzy here to judge his outfit, Arin had called Dan and asked him to give him his honest opinion. He knows it’s Mario themed, because he himself had gotten a Yoshi kigurumi. Arin and Suzy generally did a theme, but she would be in Washington visiting Jean for the holiday, and Dan had offered to take her spot.

“Ar?” Dan calls out. It must be intricate because Arin has been in the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes. “Do you need any help or anything?”

“No,” he replies, voice slightly muffled by the door. There’s a quiet thunk and Arin swears. “I’m almost ready.”

In an effort to relax, Dan pulls out his phone and fiddles with the 2048 app. He nearly drops his phone when the door opens, and upon seeing Arin, he actually _does_ drop his phone. He sincerely hopes the screen didn’t crack.

Arin stands there, hands clasped behind his back, swaying back and forth in a coquettish manner. He has his eyes turned down towards the floor, but Dan can see the smile on his face. He’s dressed as Princess Peach, and he looks _damn_ good. The dress is short, short enough that it would be indecent in a public setting. On the girls it’s designed for, the ruffled skirts would reach mid thigh, but on Arin, the skirt passes his ass just enough to not get him arrested. The bodice is taut across Arin’s broad chest, and the capped sleeves strain slightly around his muscled arms. The blue cabochon that would usually sit between a woman’s breasts glitters in the light. He’s wearing a ruffed collar around his neck, and instead of Peach’s usual gloves, he has matching cuffs. His nails are painted hot pink. Peach’s signature crown sits atop his hair.

The killer, though, is the white thigh high stockings and chunky platform sandals in a shade of pink that matches Arin’s dress. They add nearly two inches to Arin’s height, and they look soft. Dan kind of wants to ask if he can touch them and see if they’re as soft as they look.

Dan’s mouth has gone dry as the Sahara and it’s a good damn thing his shirt is too big today because he’s at half mast, embarrassingly enough.

“How do I look?” Arin asks, his tone coy. The fucker knows exactly what he’s doing. After Dan had complimented him maybe a little too much after the Sonic dress pictures, Arin had wanted to see Dan’s reaction to him in a sexy woman’s costume first hand.

“Uh,” Dan says, feeling as intelligent as he sounds. The span of Arin’s milky white thighs between the bottom of the skirt and the top of the stockings has caught Dan’s eye and his brain has ceased to function properly.

“Does it not look good?” Arin asks, putting on a worried tone.

“Uh,” Dan repeats.

“Maybe I should go take it off then.” Arin turns around, and he knows the exact moment Dan spots the panties because his breath hitches loudly. He’d purposefully not pulled down the back of the skirt all the way.

“Wait!” Dan says in a rush, finally remembering how to form actual words. Arin turns back around.

“Yes?”

Dan opens and closes his mouth dumbly and says nothing. A noise much like a cat being stepped on escapes him when Arin crosses the room and straddles his legs. On instinct, his hands grab at Arin’s waist. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself,” Arin says, a shit eating grin on his face. He can feel Dan’s hard on nudging his thigh. They’ve fooled around once or twice already, not going any farther than some hot blowies. Arin plans on changing that.

Dan licks at his lips. He’s trying very, very hard to keep his hands to himself but it’s becoming more difficult by the second. “You… you look…” God, he sounds stupid right now but who could blame him? “Fuck, Ar.”

Arin leans in and kisses Dan’s neck, and the older man’s hands spasm where they’re holding Arin’s waist. “If you like what you see now,” he murmurs between kisses, “wait until you see what I’m wearing underneath.”

Dan groans loudly and closes his eyes. Arin is actually trying to kill him, he’s sure of it. His hands slide around and cup Arin’s ass through the skirt, and he pulls the other man close. Even through the layers of fabric he can feel Arin’s half-hard cock against his stomach. “Fuck, princess,” says Dan, his voice husky with arousal, and it’s Arin’s turn to moan. Their lips meet and when Arin pulls away, he tugs Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Keeping his eyes locked with Dan’s, Arin slides off of his lap and onto the floor where he sits with his knees spread wide. He pushes Dan’s shirt up, exposing the large bulge in the front of his jeans. The rattle of Dan’s belt buckle is loud in the silence of the room, and Dan bites his lip in anticipation. Arin tugs Dan’s jeans and boxers down past his knobbly knees, and Dan kicks them the rest of the way off. Heat flushes through Dan when Arin grabs his legs and tugs him to the edge of the bed in a rare show of strength. He loves that Arin can manhandle him, can move him about like a rag doll.

Dan hisses between his teeth when Arin takes his cock in hand and lazily strokes it. Dan moans, startled when Arin leans in close and drags his tongue over the seam of his balls. When he lightly sucks on one, Dan thinks he might fly apart. It’s so rare that anyone but himself plays with his balls and he had honestly forgotten how good it feels.

Arin licks up the length of Dan’s cock, moaning quietly. He really likes to suck cock; he loves the taste, a mix of sweat, skin, and salt, and the heady scent of Dan’s body wash mixed with his arousal. His tongue teases Dan’s slit, and the saltiness of pre explodes across his tongue. Dan moans loudly above him and Arin smiles as best he can with a cock in his mouth.

Dan’s had quite a few blow jobs in his life, and the three he’s had from Arin so far rank in the top ten. The man’s mouth was practically made for sucking dick. Dan moans again as Arin swallows his sizable length down, lips stretched wide and turning red.

Arin gags a little as the head of Dan’s cock slides over his palate, but he swallows and keeps going until Dan pushes into the tight constriction of his throat.

“Oh, oh, oh fuck,” Dan cries, trying to hold his hips still. Not many people have deep throated him, and the fact that Arin is makes his blood boil. Arin pulls off his cock with a loud gasp. Thick saliva shines on his chin and a few tears run down his cheeks. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before Dan tugs him up and onto the bed.

Dan kisses him roughly, sucking on his tongue while one hand slides up the skirt of the dress and rubs at the silky fabric that barely contains Arin’s dick. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees and let me see what my princess has on under that skirt,” Dan murmurs, and Arin scrambles to do as Dan requested.

Because of the length of the skirt, Dan can see Arin’s cock straining against the satin and the sight makes his mouth water. He takes his time running his hands up the back of Arin’s thighs, slowly pushing up the skirt until it’s bunched at Arin’s waist. The skin under his hands is warm and soft as he squeezes it in his hands. Arin rocks back against the feeling and Dan grins. He tugs the panties down and for a second he thinks he’s actually going to pass out from the rush of blood that goes to his cock.

Nestled between Arin’s perfect cheeks is the end of a buttplug. It’s shaped like a heart and there’s a blue crystal adorning it.

Fuck.

“Do you like it?” Arin asks, and Dan can hear the smile in his voice. “I picked it out just for you.”

_Fuck._

Dan has to work to remind himself how to breathe. The blue of the crystal contrasts with Arin’s pale skin gloriously. Experimentally, Dan taps the plug and Arin jerks forward with a choked moan.

“Fuck, princess,” Dan says, squeezing Arin’s asscheeks and watching in fascination as the spots where his fingers dig in turn pink. He traces the rim of the plug with one of his fingers before tugging on it slightly. Arin whines and Dan bites his lip. Fuck. This is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. “What do you want, baby girl?”

Arin presses back against Dan, breathing heavily while Dan thrusts the plug with barely there movements. “I want you to fuck me,” he answers, and Dan’s hand squeezes his ass tighter. They’ve talked about actually fucking a few times, but Dan didn’t think it would come up this soon. Arin quickly backpedals. “If you don’t want to that’s okay.”

Arin’s skin is warm underneath Dan’s lips when he softly kisses the dip of Arin’s lower back. “I’d love to fuck you, baby,” Dan murmurs as he continues to kiss across the miles of milky white skin underneath his hands. He settles on his knees behind Arin and strokes his cock a few times. As slow as he can, Dan begins to remove the glass plug. Arin whimpers while Dan watches in fascination as Arin’s hole stretches wide around the bulb. The glass is warm in Danny’s hand from Arin’s body heat. He sets it on the bed carefully, not wanting to somehow break it.

Arin’s face burns in embarrassment when Dan spreads his cheeks wide and holds him open. The humiliation coils in his stomach and sends a bolt of heat straight to his dick. His hole is clenching around the sudden absence of having something inside of him, and he can practically feel Danny’s eyes burning into him. He squeaks loudly when a cool puff of air washes over his ass. “Danny,” Arin whines.

“Fuck,” Dan says for what he’s sure is the 100th time since Arin walked out of that bathroom, “you’re so perfectly pink.” Arin whines again.

Arin gasps loudly before the noise morphs into what might just be the most pornographic moan he’s ever made as Dan drags the flat of his tongue over his asshole. “Fuck!” He presses back against Dan’s mouth.

Dan has eaten ass once or twice in the past, albeit pretty reluctantly, he finds himself moaning as he sucks lightly at the rim of Arin’s hole. He’s being messy as all fuck and saliva is smearing down his chin, but he doesn’t care. The sounds Arin is making are what sin is actually made of. Dan pulls away momentarily, grinning at Arin’s pathetic whine, and he quickly grabs the lube from the bedside table.

Dan sucks on two of his fingers before going back to the glorious task of fucking Arin with his tongue. Slowly, making sure he isn’t hurting him, Dan pushes his index finger into Arin.

“Fuck,” Arin moans. He’s trying his damndest to ride Dan’s face, but his left hand has an iron grip on his hip. “I can take more,” he says at the first press of a finger. Regretfully, Dan pulls away and wipes his face off on his shirt. He works his fingers in and out of Arin until he’s got three fingers knuckle deep inside of him and Arin is begging for him to fuck him already.

Dan removes his fingers and pops the cap on the lube and applies a liberal amount to his dick. He’s bigger than average and his girth isn’t anything to bat an eye at, either, and he doesn’t want to hurt Arin. He teases Arin’s hole with the head of his cock, loving how Arin pushes back against him. As slowly as he can manage, Dan presses forward, and it feels like an eternity before he bottoms out. Arin is shivering and letting out quiet moans, and Dan has to breathe deeply through his nose to regain composure.

Arin is so fucking tight that it’s almost painful, and he keeps fucking clenching around Dan’s dick and holy fuck. “God damn it, princess,” Dan growls, pulling back and slamming his hips forward. Arin moans loudly and clutches the duvet. “You’re so goddamn tight.”

“M-maybe that’s cause you’re–fuck!–so big,” Arin counters. Dan watches his cock slide in and out of Arin’s ass, enraptured. He fucking loves this position for this exact reason. Dan presses down on the center of Arin’s back, and the change in angle causes Dan to hit Arin’s prostate almost head on. Arin wails and drops the top half of his body onto the bed, causing his legs to spread further apart. “Fuck yes, Dan, right there.”

Dan grabs the fabric of the ruffled skirt and uses the leverage to fuck harder into Arin. His cock is still trapped in the satin panties, and he’s got himself propped up on one arm so that he can use the other to palm at himself. “Fuck, princess,” Dan says through gritted teeth, “you take my cock so fucking well it’s like you were made for it.” With every collision of his pelvis with the back of Arin’s thighs, his ass jiggles and it’s driving Dan crazy.

“Fuck,” Arin moans. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Don’t fucking stop!”

Dan grabs onto Arin’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, which he knows he’ll feel bad about later. Right now, though, all that matters is the sounds Arin’s making as he cums in the panties and the clenching of his muscles around Dan’s cock. He makes it two more thrusts before he buries himself as deep as he can and cums with a loud cry. He watches in fascination as his jizz slides down the inside of Arin’s thigh when he pulls out. His spent cock twitches weakly against his leg.

Arin rolls onto his back and tugs the soiled panties the rest of the way off. “Hot damn,” he muses breathlessly.

“Hot damn indeed,” Dan says, amused, tucking his cock back into his pants. “You gonna need some help getting out of that?”

“At your age I didn’t think you’d already be down for a second ro–” Arin’s shit talking is cut off by Dan whacking him with a pillow. “Regicide!” he cries, his voice muffled by the pillow. “For serious though, I could use some help getting out of this thing.”

It takes several minutes to get the dress off of Arin. None of the seams rip and he only attempts to fall off his shoes once, so they count it as a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely demonducky drew Arin in his Peach dress! You can see it here: http://egobangsies.tumblr.com/post/155289296270/uruhead-long-bodies-are-the-fucking-worst-to-put


End file.
